codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Awesome Vi Britannia
Awesome Vi Brittania is an obvious Mary Sue created for sadly unifinished fanfiction "Code Geass: Awesome of the Rebellion ". Awesome's purpose in the story is to do all of the cool things that Lelouch did in canon, except even sillier. He is described as "looking like Lelouch only he had completely blonde hair but he also had pitch black hair with made him look awesome". __TOC__ Character History At the start of the story, Awesome is introduced as a new transfer student at Ashford Academy who inexplicably looks almost exactly like Lelouch Lamperogue. For some reason, Lelouch decides to reveal his identity as "Zero" to Awesome, which convinces him to join The Black Knights. He then proceeds to play an instrumental role in the assasination of Clovis La Brittania, taking out legions of armed soldiers single-handedly. Shortly after this, Lelouch breaks up with Shirley Fenette, and Awesome becomes her new boyfriend. This leads to Lelouch swearing a death vendetta against Awesome, ultimately culminating in Lelouch brainwashing Euphemia li Britannia to try and kill all japanese citizens (including Awesome). Unfortunantly, Awesome's skill attracts the ire of the Charles Zi Brittania, who sends the dread mercinary known as "Zaber El Badass" after Awesome and the Black Knights. The battle between the two warriors is close, but apparently Awesome's loyalty is so inspiring that Jeremiah Gottwald (who inexpicably has his Geass Canceller ) immediately defects to the Black Knights, and with some help from Suzaku they win the day. Awesome then proceeds to play the lead role in several events from canon Battle of Narita, where he once again fights off Zaber, and ultimately getting Jerimiah Gottwald to un-brainwash Euphemia. Ultimately, this wins the independence of Area-11, which is renamed to the United States of Japan. Sadly, peace did not last long. No sooner had the Japanese citizens started celebrating when Britannia launched a counter-attack, though needless to say Aweomse manages to evacuate his supporters in order to seek help from China. Once arriving at China, Awesome meets Mao (who in this continuity is the emperor of China), who requests that Awesome rescue Empress Tianzi from the combined forces of Zaber and Schneizel El Britannia, the latter of whom challenges Awesome to a three-way game of chess (which of course Awesome wins). But things turn sour upon rescuing Tianzi, as Awesome reveals Mao's true identity as Mao Zedong, the "Eternal Emperor of Communist China". Mao ressurected his former masters, Stalin and Lenin, who fought Awesome after he combined his knightmare with Liberty Prime. The battle took an entire month and was waged across both Russa and China, resulting in millions of civilian casualties. After putting Stalin and Lenin back in their graves, Awesome beat Mao in a duel and threw him into the depths of Hell. He was then made the "King of Asia". Abilities and Powers Even without his Geass, Awesome Vi Brittania is pretty much the most broken character ever. He's almost as strong as Suzaku, Just as good a pilot as Kallen, and just as smart as Lelouch without being equally unlucky. He starts out with not one, but two Geass powers: a "Life" geass that prevents him from dying under any circumstance, and Lelouch's iconic mind-control Geass. He later trades the latter for a "Pirate" geass, that lets him stand up to Zaber's "Ninja" geass. Character Design Awesome is most likely inspired by Dark Yagami, the main character of the infamous badfic ''Light and Dark: The Adventures of Dark Yagami. ''Like Awesome, Dark is a long-lost brother of the canon protagonist who has powers that are similar to the canon protagonist's own only more powerful. Similarly, Zaber El Badass was likely inspired by Ali Al-Saachez , a sociopathic mercinary from Gundam 00 , another mecha show produced by Sunrise. Category:Original Characters